1. Field of the Invention
This invention is concerned with amino cellulose derivatives useful as water treatment chemicals and the like. The present invention is also concerned with a process of preparing said amino cellulose compositions.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The art is replete with various classes of polymers containing amine functions and their method of preparation. However, there is an ever increasing need for compositions of this type, particularly those which may be prepared from relatively inexpensive natural products such as cellulose and the like. It is therefore an object of the invention to provide a new class of amine compositions derived from cellulose which may be useful for a variety of diverse end-utilities.